


【EC】Part of your world

by Lian_rong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_rong/pseuds/Lian_rong
Summary: 作家万/海洋生物学家查，现代无能力。灵感是蜥蜥的画——美人鱼查和观众万万。终于有一篇没有车的文（老泪纵横）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】Part of your world

刚刚交完稿的日子对于Erik Lehnsherr来说是难得清闲，借着短暂的休息找寻灵感是个不错的选择。

两年前和Magda协议离婚，Wanda和Pietro的抚养全权交给了Erik。Magda一次性给了Erik抚养费之后，选择移民国外开展新生活。两个孩子花了半年时间才接受了妈妈再也不会回来的事实。在此之后，Erik的写作生涯一直不温不火，他的编辑Emma似乎比Erik自己更了解他的状况，靠着Erik之前的名气和对主编Shaw的“威逼利诱”，帮Erik接到了一个刊物的固定专栏。

与其说寻找灵感，不如说是已经有了初步的想法，需要确认更多细节。晨跑后，把Wanda和Pietro姐弟送到幼儿园，Erik驱车前往水族馆。这是Erik第二次站在这个开馆不足一个月的水族馆门口。

儿童节当天，Erik带着双胞胎姐弟去买新玩具时，发现附近新开了一家水族馆，Pietro拉着他的衣服说要看美人鱼。Erik非常想告诉儿子现实中没有美人鱼这种生物，想到今天是儿童节，又硬生生把这句话咽回了肚子。

水族馆门口高高挂着“儿童免票，成人半价”的优惠，令Erik一度怀疑这家水族馆的投资人是个慈善家，馆内有海底餐厅和地咖啡馆，设计上非常有科技感。由于刚开业，游客很少，整个场馆都非常安静，充斥着沙滩浮木的香气。

也许这个水族馆的主人还是一名动物保护协会的成员，Erik猜测。带着双胞胎姐弟逛遍了整个水族馆，发现只有各种品类的海洋生物观赏馆和一家还没有开放的沉浸式影院，没有任何与动物表演有关的项目。

“爸爸！美人鱼！”Wanda和Pietro惊叫，姐弟俩兴奋地趴在玻璃上和优雅的人鱼先生打招呼。人鱼先生有一条蓝绿色的尾巴，和他湛蓝色的眼睛无比相衬，棕色的卷发略长，在水中自然地散在耳后。表演家在鱼群中穿梭，看起来非常享受和它们共舞的感觉。

Erik有一瞬间快要以为世界上真的有人鱼，而这也是他新的灵感所在。抱着试一试的想法，Erik祈祷今天也能走运地见到这位表演家，如果能聊上几句就更好了。不过，显然上帝没有接收到他的愿望，在询问了一名长得像安保人员的员工后，他不耐烦地告诉Erik这一个月都不会有表演了。

工作日的水族馆里，游客屈指可数，而上次没开放的4D影院却很热闹。Erik走进去以后才发现自己闯入了哪位海洋学教授的课外讲座，应该是哪位粗心的学生在进出后忘记关门。整个影院内似乎都是学生，铺天盖地的球幕让观众如同置身于海底。

“生活在海底热泉中的微生物，生产能量的最常见两种途径，就是通过氧化或者还原硫化物。硫化物的氧化是这个环境下食物网的根基。”温和的声音配合着海底热泉的画面娓娓道来，昏暗的环境下Erik只能模糊地看到一个人，远远地侧对着他坐在椅子上，学生则坐在透明的玻璃栈桥上，桥下是模拟海床的幕布。

“Top marks，everyone. Class dismissed.” 他的学生好像习惯了这样的下课宣言，三三两两地离开了球幕影院。

“你好。”教授远远地和Erik打招呼，“Logan不知道哪里去了，或许你刚才进来时有看到他吗？”

Erik走了过去，才发现这位教授坐在轮椅上，意外的非常年轻，并且有些眼熟。

“你是……Erik Lehnsherr？”教授发出了惊喜的感叹，“我读过你的书，非常有趣。”

“我以为，大学教授一般不会对我写的这类畅销书感兴趣。”

“我可不是老古板，不要以偏概全。我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。”

Charles操纵轮椅，和Erik一起慢慢走出影院。“Logan这个人，居然听Raven的话一定要我坐轮椅。”Charles小声嘟囔。

“你的腿……”

“只是脚踝挫伤，比扭伤严重一点点，用轮椅也太大惊小怪了。”Charles无奈地说。

刚才的“保安”突然从远处走了过来，“Logan！我的拐杖呢？”Charles努力装作自己在生气，“还有，不要在室内抽烟。”

Logan吐出一个烟圈，没趣地在直饮水池边按灭了烟，“Hank和Raven觉得，还是没收拐杖比较好，防止你从座位上起身又忘记拄拐杖。再摔一次就真的不能潜水了。”

Charles尴尬地瞥了一眼Erik，似乎想要挽回自己的形象。Logan比划了一下手势告知失陪，介于馆内总是有多事的Xavier教授盯着，他选择到室外解决一下烟瘾。

“一起午餐吗，Lehnsherr先生？”年轻教授向Erik发出邀请。

坐在水族馆的海底餐厅里，和新认识的教授面对面共进午餐，这个经历能在Erik的人生奇遇里排上第三名。排名第二的是发现这名教授居然就是自己心心念念的人鱼表演家，为此Erik在菜品上桌的时候顺带感谢了一下上帝。

“噢，Lehnsherr先生之前来过水族馆吗？”Charles搅动着杯子里的咖啡，“人鱼表演会继续，但暂时没有找到合适的表演人员。我的腿伤可能最近半年都没有办法去潜水。”

“叫我Erik就好。”Erik看着Charles，海底餐厅昏暗灯光迎合着水的波纹，让Charles的形象和人鱼重叠了起来，“你的人鱼表演，给了我一些……灵感，原本今天来想再看一次……”

“噢……我很抱歉。”Charles有些沮丧地向Erik道歉，好看的眉眼纠结在了一起，“或许我能和你说一些潜水和勘测的故事，也许能对你的灵感有所帮助呢？”

两人用餐过后转移阵地，选择了更为轻松的咖啡馆。Erik拿出笔电在键盘上记录着有用的信息，两人探讨到下午茶结束还意犹未尽，期间Charles带着Erik绕着整个水族馆走了一圈，Erik顺理成章地接过了推轮椅的工作。“这里有一个很小的实验室，模拟了一部分的光合作用层，是我们肉眼所见瑰丽的海洋表层。”Charles说道，“再深层有中层带和深层带，一片黑暗和神秘，也是我最感兴趣的领域。”

“你所在的学校和这个水族馆有合作关系？”

“可以这么说？”Charles笑了起来，看着Erik，“事实上，水族馆是我和Logan一起投资的。”

噢，所以你还是那个慈善家，Erik看着Charles，在心里说道。

“你下一本书会和海洋有关吗？一些关于人鱼的思考？”Charles眨眨眼，“那我会特别期待的。”

“还需要更多的资料，但是对于海洋学专家来说，我的书应该完全不够看了。”

“不，文学和科学是不一样的美。文学作品里的美人鱼可以唱蛊惑人心的歌令水手迷失，或者善良地就起海难中的船员。科学里的美人鱼就只有儒艮了，行动缓慢的大个头。”

Erik发现自己和Charles对视太久了，Charles的脸有一些微红，清澈如海水的眼睛一错不错地看着他。具有蛊惑人心能力的善良人鱼，Erik脑子里突然冒出来这样一个形象。

Erik提出想送Charles回家，作为叨叨了海洋学教授一下午的答谢，不过需要先把放学的双胞胎姐弟一起捎上。Charles于是给妹妹Raven发了简讯。

由于聊天耽误，姐弟俩在幼儿园比平时多待了十分钟。Wanda和Pietro在上车前叽叽喳喳地和Erik说他们和其他等待的小朋友一起多搭了几块积木。Pietro在上车的时候就认出了Charles是上周见过的人鱼先生。Erik不得不感叹小孩子的记忆总是特别好，况且是在特别的日子见到的特别的“人”。

“是人鱼先生！人鱼先生会来我家吗！”Pietro率先发出邀请。

“也许会的。”Charles说，从后视镜里看着正在开车的Erik，又朝Pietro眨眨眼，“在你们的爸爸需要帮助的时候。”

“你是因为救了爸爸所以才在陆地上生活的吗？”Wanda在一旁忍了很久才提出问题，“变出来的双腿，走路会觉得疼痛吗？”

“Wanda，Pietro，Charles很累了，不要再问问题打扰他。我们先送Charles回家好吗？”Erik试图打断姐弟俩沉浸在童话故事中的提问，从后视镜里给了Charles一个抱歉的眼神。

Charles的家离幼儿园大约20分钟的车程，一个比邻X大学的中高档社区。Erik把车停好，从后备箱里拿出Charles的轮椅，就听见了车内Wanda和Pietro互相确认了“果然尾巴变成双腿走路会痛”的“事实”。

“我想你解释起来需要费一些功夫。”Charles拒绝这几步路也要坐轮椅，一瘸一拐地在Erik的搀扶下进了家门。

Charles的家布置得很简单——地毯上堆着一些书籍，光碟还有笔电。厨房看起来鲜少使用，大部分厨具都看起来一尘不染，除了咖啡壶。

“你一个人生活？”Erik问道，随即觉得这个问题有一些冒昧，实际上两人才认识半天，但是已经让他忍不住想多了解Charles一点。

“噢是的，我一个人。”Charles把电脑包和地毯上的书放在了一起，“妹妹Raven会来看我，但是往往我们会打包附近餐厅的快餐，因为我们互相嫌弃对方做的菜。”

担心Wanda和Pietro在车上等太久，Erik留下了Charles的手机号。

“那我要在你下本书的扉页占个位置。”Charles在便签上写下漂亮的圆体字，“聘请我当顾问可是很贵的。”

接下去的一个月，Charles频繁收到Erik的邀请。作为一位名仕潜水员和海洋生物教授，Charles了解海洋也热爱海洋——在亚庇的海边看日落，到波拉波拉岛清澈的蓝色泻湖，还有伯利兹蓝洞与鲨鱼共游。

于是，几乎每天傍晚，X大学的学校侧门总是停着一辆半旧不新的福特，还有车里探头探脑的姐弟俩。Wanda和Pietro在被Erik教育后，以美梦破碎的方式接受了世界上没有美人鱼的残酷现实。令Erik和Charles没想到的是，Pietro是姐弟两个中哭地更厉害的那个，原因是觉得红发小美人鱼Ariel是全世界最好看的女孩。

“你至少得学会游泳，Pietro。”Charles用叉子卷起盘子里的墨汁意面，Erik用美食和免费的顺风车作为他短期内咨询问题的酬谢，不善下厨的Charles欣然接受。在吃了一周的免费晚餐后，Charles开始为自己的体重担心了起来，而Erik做的晚餐却越来越丰盛，Charles不得不劝说他停下他高蛋白的菜谱，结果却被Erik叮嘱了一大通：“伤员应该补充足够的蛋白质，我的教授。”

Wanda和Pietro对于餐桌边时不时多一位温和的教授这件事接收得很快，并且愿意亲近Charles  
，Erik把这归结于“全世界都喜欢Charles”。

“不，相信我，我妹妹Raven一定会反驳你这个观点，还有Logan，他受够了我不让他抽烟。”Charles摇摇头喝了一口茶，“我能列举出一大堆讨厌我的人。”

“那幸好我不在那长长的名单里。”Erik单手敲击着键盘，另一只手给Charles续了红茶。

Charles的脚已经恢复得差不多了，只是走路还有些慢，不能进行他最爱的潜水活动。他几乎快把自己的研究资料放在Erik家，因为发现和Erik聊完天再回家就几乎没有时间做数据复盘。在频繁见面的第二周，Charles发现Erik和自己一样是个象棋爱好者，于是Charles每次回家的时间又推迟了一个小时，有时他们会轮流哄好Wanda和Pietro睡着后，Erik再送Charles回家。

“也许我应该在你的隔壁买一间公寓，这样或许我能在你出去采风的时候接一下孩子。”Charles在某天下车时说。他在Erik的车上他简直睁不开眼，也许还小睡了五分钟。说完这句话的Charles意识有半刻清醒，快速地瞥了一眼替他拿着电脑包的Erik，后者熟练地摸出电脑包侧袋里的钥匙递给他。 

Charles连钥匙孔都对了好几次才扭开房门，接过所有东西后向Erik道了谢，快速地关上房门把自己埋进了沙发，觉得自己无可救药地喜欢上了这个性感的、会做饭的、有趣的作家。

天气渐渐炎热了起来，Charles在暑假开始的第一个周末清早就被狂响不止的门铃叫醒，打开门看到是Raven带着一袋面包和一盒牛奶，还有她背后眼神躲闪的Hank。

还没等Charles洗漱好，Raven就开始发问，问题重点似乎根本不在于那个接Charles上下班的男人是谁，而是作为亲妹妹的她居然是最后一个知道Charles在约会的人。

“只是朋友。”Charles纠正她，“我只是在帮他的新书提出一些可靠的意见，从专业的角度。”

“所以你约会的还是个作家。”Raven把空了的牛奶盒扔到了垃圾桶，再从烤箱里取出热好的吐司，Hank熟练的顺手接过涂上厚厚的黄油。

“都说了不是约会，他对我没有兴趣。”Charles眨眨眼，“他有两个孩子，而且我们将近一周没有见面了。”

“那解释一下上周五十一点多家里还没有人，Hank说那天实验室早就关了。我在门外站了半小时确认你真的不在家，导致错过Hellfire的首席驻唱。”

噢，就是那天，因为第二天是休息日，所以与Erik下棋到12点才回家，在这之后的几天Erik都没有再邀约。Charles在散步时路过Wanda和Pietro的幼儿园，幼儿园也放暑假了，操场上有前一天下雨积起来的水洼，这个举动一度让Charles谴责自己像个偷窥狂。

Charles沉默地咀嚼着吐司片思考，自己的脚已经好得差不多了，Erik在新书写作方面不再需要更多意见，他已经厌倦了做免费车夫和免费厨师的日子，需要更多的时间陪伴Wanda和Pietro。

Raven拍了拍Charles，叹了口气，“所以那个不入流的作家只是想把你当顾问？”

Charles花了半天时间让自己恢复状态，一半的时间用来望着桌上象棋形状的胡椒罐发呆，另一半的时间盯着Erik的社交软件头像。

深夜，当Charles回到家的时候——他在实验室待了大半天，感觉自己有些腿软。一整天的进食量只有早餐的吐司片和实验室的黑咖啡，Charles翻出橱柜里最后半袋过期麦片丢进了垃圾桶。

真是忙碌且糟糕的一天，Charles冲完澡躺在床上，床头的手机早就没电了，Charles摸索着落在床头柜缝隙中的充电线。

充上电后手机发出了密集的信息提示音，震得Charles手指发麻。

几十条讯息——图片、文字和未接的语音电话。双胞胎姐弟游泳时的合影，还有珊瑚和热带鱼，蔚蓝的海水一望无际。最后一条消息的时间是半小时前，Erik拿着AOW资格证，冲着镜头龇牙咧嘴笑着，说他花了5天拿到这个证书，“下次一起去潜水好吗，也许Charles你能教我更多。”

Charles把自己埋进了枕头里，他被这一堆杂乱的图和文字搞得内心柔软，费力地举着手机在输入：“不，我才不要教你，你这个下棋把我杀得片甲不留的坏家伙。”

等了半分钟都不到的时间，手机传来了震动。没想到Erik会直接要求视频通话，Charles把枕头丢到了一边，坐起身按下接听键。映入眼帘的是Pietro的大脸，“Charles！爸爸在旁边的潜店里买东西，他说如果我们看到Charles回复消息就喊他！”

Wanda很快把Erik叫了回来，穿着沙滩裤戴着着墨镜的Erik依旧该死的性感。Pietro在旁边大声念着刚才的短信，让大洋另一端的Charles想要把自己缩进被子里。

“Erik，你去学潜水了？”

明知故问，Charles感觉他的眼泪不仅堵住了鼻子，还把脑子给浸得当机了。

“Charles，你感冒了？”Erik焦急地问。他晒黑了一点，海边的强光让他睁不开眼睛。

“没有，我只是太困了。天哪我在实验室待了十二个小时，现在已经伦敦时间2点了。”Charles意识到自己的声音带着鼻音，庆幸所在的房间比较昏暗，自己看上去可太糟糕了。

“Charles，Wanda和Pietro都很想你。”Erik侧过身，把镜头转向在一旁的姐弟俩。

Wanda手里抓着刚刚在沙滩上捡的海螺，头也不抬地回答，“明明爸爸更想Charles，”

“Charles？”Erik看起来紧张兮兮的，“我只是想给你一个惊喜……”

“咨询费，还有之后的潜水教练费，Lehnsherr先生在我这里可是负债累累了。”Charles突然起了玩心。

Erik的不安简直写在了脸上，以文字为生的小说家突然失去了表达能力。

“还是晚餐和顺风车吗？”Charles发问道。

“每一顿晚餐和永久的顺风车怎么样？”这个告白真是烂透了，Erik自己差点咬到舌头，“做我男朋友吧，Charles。”

从偏好上来说，Pietro绝对是Erik亲生的。Pietro认为人鱼公主Ariel是最好看的女孩，而Erik觉得扮成人鱼Charles也是世界上最美的存在。

然而，《小美人鱼》中的Ariel最终和Eric幸福美满地生活在了一起。现实生活中，Charles和Erik的短暂假期在美丽的巴扎鲁托浅滩度过。假期的最后几天，他们借此机会乘坐船只，近距离观察了大海中的儒艮。Erik也借此机会顺便让自己儿子的美梦破碎得更加彻底了一些。于是，幼稚而恶劣的父亲在假期的末尾再没有机会爬上Charles的床榻。

Pietro在Erik睡到另一间客房后就开始不哭不闹，和姐姐Wanda争抢电视机遥控器。从恶劣行径上来说，父子俩也如出一辙。

被耍得团团转的Charles长叹了一口气，决定接过教育孩子的大权。

尾声：

Erik的新书很成功，签售会久违地排起了长队。

Charles窝在沙发上抱着Wanda和Pietro，双胞胎姐弟今天累坏了，和一个暑假没见的小伙伴疯玩了一天。Charles难得今天担任了接双胞胎放学的任务，作为两个父亲中更加没有原则的那个，Charles给Wanda和Pietro买了气球和冰淇淋。

Charles做了木糠蛋糕（Charles说这是他唯一会做的点心）给Erik做夜宵。姐弟俩等不到Erik的庆功宴结束，哈欠连天地看着动画片，把Charles的腿当作枕头眯了起来。Charles听着窗外雨滴落在顶棚上的声音，也迷迷糊糊地抱着备课资料小睡了一会儿。

于是Erik回来就看到这样的场景——三个人在沙发上睡得东倒西歪，空气里充满了蛋糕和奶油的甜香。他擦干了风衣上的雨水，轻手轻脚地抱起Wanda和Pietro到隔壁房间。Erik最终还是买下了相邻的公寓，两间公寓对于孩子和大人来说都有好处不是吗？

Charles的卷发乱糟糟的翘着，看起来像刚刚洗完澡没有吹干头发。Erik觉得自己的心柔软到无以复加的地步，忍不住在Charles的嘴唇上亲了一下。

“唔，Erik，沙发好挤……”

“Charles。”

“嗯？”Charles推了推压在自己身上的大个子。

“You are the most precious part of my world.”


End file.
